


everybody wants to drive on through the night

by epilogues



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epilogues/pseuds/epilogues
Summary: if it’s a drive back home





	everybody wants to drive on through the night

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but uh enjoy it??

It’s cold. It’s cold and it’s raining and Pete’s not supposed to be here right now. He’s supposed to be at home with Joe, watching old, shitty horror movies and eating stale popcorn, but something, some feeling, dragged him away as he walked home from work and now he’s outside in the cold and the rain waiting for a bus that’s now twenty minutes late.

He’s not sure where’s he going, just that it needs to be somewhere _away_. It’s weird, because he’s never even really thought about doing anything like this before, and he hasn’t even texted Joe to tell that he won’t be home until later. Something about that feels wrong, though. Anything but getting on a bus and going far, far away feels wrong.

Finally, a bus pulls up, yellow light spilling out from the windows. As Pete steps on and drops a few coins into the slot, he’s almost surprised to see that there’s a driver behind the wheel. Something about this bus feels. . . solitary. She nods at him, and he walks about midway towards the back of the bus before sitting down.

There’s only one other passenger on the bus, a dark-haired kid that looks to be asleep. Pete holds the edges of his jacket tighter around himself and stares out of the window as the bus starts moving. His reflection stares back at him among the street lights outside, paler and smaller than he normally thinks of himself as. In comparison to everyone else on the bus, Pete feels. . .not real. Or at least not as real as everyone else, like he’s a cardboard cutout of a human that’s been stuck in the world of real people.

Pete’s no longer sure what drew him to this bus, isn’t sure if there was even anything that _did_ , and he kind of wants to get off and go home and apologize to Joe for whatever the fuck this evening has been. But no, something about that feels wrong, like Pete’s not allowed.

He turns around in his seat a bit to try and catch a glimpse of the road they’re traveling down, but the back windows are pitch black. Pete blinks. He’s pretty sure that they’ve been passing streetlights this whole time, but nope, everything behind them is completely dark. Slightly unnerved, Pete turns back around in his seat and looks out of the side window again. There are definitely street lights passing by his window, hell, they almost look like they’re getting gradually brighter. But the minute he glances out the back window, everything is completely dark again.

Pete shifts in his seat, tense, and tries to sneak a glance at the kid on the other side of the bus. _Maybe they’ve noticed too,_ he thinks. But no, the kid is still fast asleep. _What the fuck?_ he thinks. He looks up at the bus driver in her rearview mirror, wondering if she’s noticed anything at all, but her face is completely bland, fixed on the road ahead.

Pete’s kind of starting to get really weirded out now. He pulls out his phone to try and text Joe, but as soon as he unlocks it, the screen just completely shatters in his hand, and a few drops of blood splatter across the shards from an unidentifiable source. Pete’s officially _scared_ now, because what the fuck, is he hallucinating, what the fuck is going on? He tentatively touches a finger to his phone and _fuck_ , the blood feels real. But where the fuck did it come from?

Quickly, Pete runs a hand over himself, as that’s pretty much the only possible source of the blood that he can think of, and he’s pretty sure that his heart fucking stops when his hand brushes the side of his head and comes away wet. He brings his fingers to his face almost in slow-motion and gapes at the dark red liquid dripping onto his lap. “What the fuck?” he whispers. He doesn’t feel any pain, but the blood is _definitely_ coming from the side of his head, and fuck - the upholstery of the seat next to him is fucking soaked in it, and so is the entire right side of his hoodie. How the fuck did he not notice this earlier? What the actual fuck is happening?

The street lights outside of the window are speeding by faster and even brighter than before, each one a flash that reveals still more blood coming from Pete’s head. The kid on the other side of the bus still hasn’t moved, and when Pete looks up at the bus driver to ask for help or answers or _something_ , he sees that her face has disappeared. Pete swears that he can see dark, empty eye sockets framed by bone underneath the dark hood he doesn’t think she was wearing before.

If he didn’t feel so fucking numb, Pete feels like there would be a pit in his stomach. Something here feels very, very wrong.

The bus passes another street light, a tiny second of now-blinding light, and Pete suddenly remembers something. A bright flash of light. Loud noises. . .sirens, yells. Lots of yelling. The feeling of pavement under his cheek, and a fucking splitting pain on the right side of his head. Another light blinks by, and Pete, coincidentally, is pretty sure his breath just fucking halts when the pieces click together. No. He can’t be. This isn’t happening. And yet -

Pete tries to stand up, make a break for the door, but there’s something holding him in his seat. “No!” he shouts. “Fuck, no, this _isn’t_ happening, fuck.” He struggles forward again, to no avail. “I have to get to Joe, please,” he begs to whatever fucking entity might be listening. “Please, I can’t do this to him!”

The street lights are becoming almost indistinguishable now, blurring together and growing even brighter. “JOE!” Pete screams, just as the bus dissolves and Pete is thrown into the seemingly infinite pool of light.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feedback makes my day :D


End file.
